


DJohnRio's Rescue Team

by KarlYeah23



Series: KY's Fantastic Multiverse - Dyioane [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Genre: Gen, Summary, alterations, not really a full story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlYeah23/pseuds/KarlYeah23
Summary: Several airplane passengers, including a 19 year old DJ name John, were engulfed in a portal to a Pokemon planet called Dyioane, where they were transformed into different Pokemon. Now, John the Riolu, along with his friends Pete and Shirley, tries to find answers to search for reasons on why they were transported here. The answer is quite shocking...This work isn't really full length, so it was told in summaries. I just wanted to make my own version of Rescue Team, therefore I made it just for leisure.
Series: KY's Fantastic Multiverse - Dyioane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148258





	1. DjohnRio E01

**Author's Note:**

> Check this theme song I made for this work: https://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/1002523?updated=1612591507

**Why Am I Here?**

* * *

John Ronald Walters is a 19 year old boy and is currently studying in Passion University in Passion City. He is a part-time DJ and was one of the best DJs in Club Electrode, with the nickname "DJohnRio/Best of Mixing". He likes to wear sleeveless outfits, make EDM, has a Shinx but wishes to have a Riolu, which is not usually found in his hometown. His dream is to become one of the most successful DJs in Earth.

One day, John does his usual routine, and went to Club Electrode to do his shift. After this, Mr. Marquez Larson, the club owner, called up a meeting to all the DJs and staff.

The meeting is all about an upcoming event called "DJFest" in Los Angeles, and they were exclusively invited. Larson chooses 5 DJs to be with him in the event: AbsolUTE, Mr. MixMax, DJ 'Nite, Bryan the Plusle, and SullyTown. John raised his question, asking why isn't he invited. Larson explained that he is too young and inexperienced to explore the far world. But then, DJ 'Nite suddenly had to back out from the invitation, because he had to go to an important trip with his family. Mr. Larson decided to put John in the event.

John told to his two best friends to accompany him to DJFest. One of them was Pete, a filled guy with a gullible personality. The other was Shirley, a sweet girl but with a hard attitude. John's friends had some doubts in joining him, but they later agreed.

It was the day of the flight to Los Angeles. The members of Club Electrode rushed trough the airport, for they must not miss the flight for DJFest. As John and his friends follow, there was a guy in green named Marc Gerund, who was one of John's best fans. It seemed that he was also going to DJFest, and when he saw John he tried to put him in a conversation. Meanwhile, two mischief makers named Darren and Gerald trying to hack their way into the Los Angeles flight.

Everyone has already boarded the plane. Mr. Larson counts his budget. The DJs talk about their plans in the event. John was too busy listening to Marc's stories. Shirley kept hitting Pete. Darren and Gerald silently celebrates their success. Everything was fine, until they got stuck in a fight between Moltres and Kyogre. Passengers evacuate via parachutes, but when they were 11 left when a portal engulfed the plane, and John was one of them. Every part of the plane went into thin air, and the 11 fell into a deep sleep...

John woke up in a refreshing landscape. He doesn't know where he is, so he tried remembering what happened. What he could only recall is there is a plane crash, and he couldn't remember anything else, not even his past. He went by a river to drink, but when he saw his reflection, he was a Riolu. He screamed in agony. He saw what it looked like his Shinx, but the Shinx can talk and he isn't his owner. John realized that he is in a different world, there there are only speaking Pokémon and nothing else.

Later, he was suddenly surrounded by a swarm of Yanmas, led by a Yanmega by the name of Leader Hardwing. He almost got attacked, when a Lycanroc chased them off. That Lycanroc was actually Larson. He told John who he is, and John recognized him easily. The two talked about what they could remember.

They traveled a long distance until they saw a farmhouse. The owner of the house was a grumpy Diggersby named William. Larson asked for a place to stay, but it took a while for William to get convinced. They were suggested to sleep in a tight room, and was given an incomplete dinner. That night, John dreamed that he is in a mysterious platform, where he is in his human body. There was something approaching above, and John almost got hit, when he was awaken by a quarrel.

John listened at the door and hears hears Larson and William. They seem to talk about him and his talents. William does not like what Larson is saying, and he doesn't believe that John is an enthusiast of music. John raged on what he was hearing, went out, ran to a random room in the house, and locked himself inside. He found himself in a music room, and he decided to make a musical masterpiece on his own. William hears his song, and was impressed and inspired. He then apologized John and Larson for what he was doing with them.


	2. DJohnRio Episode 2

**I Found You, Friend!**

* * *

Flashback: It was John's first day in Passion University. He noticed someone about to be beaten by bullies with Bagons. John tried to convince those bullies to not beat him, but instead, he was the one who was beaten. After this, the guy who was almost bullied helped him stand up. That guy was Pete, and together, they became friends. (End)

It was the third day since John came to this world. He and Marquez Larson were packing their stuff because they will be leaving the farmhouse they were staying very soon. The owner of the farmhouse, a Diggersby whose name is William, did an emotional breakdown as they were about to leave, since the time John created a wonderful musical piece in his music room. Later on, John and Larson left the farmhouse.

The two were in a Tauros ride to a village. The village is called Town Central. There were lots of Pokémon simply living a village lifestyle. The two checked in a hotel for three days. As John went for an Oran Berry as a snack, there was suddenly a Rowlet flying out of control towards him.

John was able to dodge, and the Rowlet crashed into a wall. John helped in standing up. The Rowlet apologized for flying into him, for he is still getting used to it. John was asked about his name, then when he stated it, the Rowlet was greatly surprised. It happened to be, that the Rowlet was actually his friend Pete.  
He and John recognized each other, and they celebrated. John asked for Shirley, then there was a Fennekin coming. It was Shirley, and everyone was glad they were back together.

The went outside for a walk. Pete makes some puns that sometimes irritated Shirley. Then they found a small forest with a mysterious entrance. There was a sign that says "Tiny Woods. This is a Mystery Dungeon." John thought of going there. Pete, who disagrees, asked why. John said it's because maybe there's a clue to going back to human again. Pete sighed, as they were about to enter the dungeon.

The three had odd encounters in Tiny Woods. They found some stairs going down, and when they used it the whole forest moved, shifted, and blocked their way back and the stairs disappeared. Later, they saw a lonely Togepi. It's name is Sissy and she is finding her lost siblings. John insisted on finding them. 

Later, they found the second Togepi, Tissy. Pete became annoyed about John's idea that he ranted why the heck should they be here. Then there is a Yamask, who overheard that they were humans. John wanted to know what is his deal in humans. In fact, the Yamask, named Ned, was a human, and was here two years ago. The three wanted him to talk about how he got here.

It was Ned's last year in college, and there was a masquerade ball he attended. He was busy dancing with his love. But then, there was an earthquake, and a chandelier fell on top of him. He was reincarnated as a Yamask in this planet, which is called Dyioane. After hearing the backstory, Pete became scared that he may already be dead, but Ned explained that you can only reincarnate as a Ghost-Type. John asked if he knows how to get back to Earth and live a normal life. Unfortunately, Nathan doesn't have the answer. The three left with frowns.

After the second set of stairs, they heard cries of help. The third Togepi, Missy, was surrounded by the same swarm of Yanmas John had met before. The Yanmega Leader Hardwing became joyful to see John, because he still had unfinished business with Him. John, Pete, and Shirley had no choice but to fight the swarm. They were able to defeat many Yanmas, but Hardwing is a very tough Pokémon. They cannot beat him, and they were losing their strength.

Luckily, Ned came to help them bringing Oran berries to them. Their strength was restored, and they defeated Hardwing. The remaining Yanmas got scared and fled, bringing their fainted leader with them.

Everyone else reached the third set of stairs, and the dungeon shifted into a path that leads back to the entrance. They went back to the hotel for dinner. The Togepi triplets went back safely to their mother. Ned informed John that he will be leaving soon, because he still had no purpose here in Dyioane, so he needs to find one. It was a large day for John and his friends, and there will be more to come.


	3. DJohnRio Episode 3

**Let's Form Something!**

* * *

Flashback: Marc was hanging with his friends Tim and Bryan. They talked about how they are going to celebrate entering college. Bryan suggested Club Electrode, since they are already in age. During the party, John was playing. At that time, Marc got his interest at DJohnRio's work. (End)

John was dreaming that mysterious platform again. There was a green figure at a distance, but before he could interact with it, something interrupted it. To his dismay, he head for breakfast with his companions. The Togepi triplets approached him to thank him. He was then opened to the topic of creating a rescue team.

John went to discuss that to his friends Pete and Shirley. He thought of doing this could make a chain of events leading to the point where they could leave Dyioane and come back to Earth. The friends agreed to his idea, but Pete doesn't have a good feeling about it.

For the rest of the day, three were in a montage of building their own base for their own rescue team. Lycanroc Mr. Larson came to their workspace to see what's going on, and wanted to remind John about taking risks doing carpentry.

Meanwhile, two sneaky people, who were two of the passengers of John's plane, were hiding and watching the construction. Darren was in the form of a Seviper, while Gerald was a Zubat. They have nothing to do in Dyioane, so they want to do criminal acts. 

It was time for rest, and John was the last one to stay up. Before he dozed off, there was a Snivy, and it interrupted him. It so happened to be that it was his fan, Marc. Marc told a lot of things to John about what he did in Dyioane before coming here.

The next morning, the three friends continued to work on their base. John was still tired after their talk with Marc. Pete noticed a rescue team package with a note saying they had been registered. While anyone was not looking, Darren and Gerald seduced Marc and kidnapped him.

The three thought of accepting some rescue requests at the Pelipper's Office. As they find for the ones they could handle, they noticed a message coming from Marc. It is confusing, but that means they are going to rescue him as an official team.

The location is at Thunderwave Cave. The two mischievous guys are insulting tied up Marc at the dungeon's top floor. While they are distracted, Marc hit them and wiggled free from the rope to escape. However, he tripped while running away. Darren and Gerald were about to grab him again, when the help arrived.

Team DJohnRio made it in time, as Marc was almost in danger. The criminals introduced themselves as D&G, and they are going to beat up the team's insides. Sadly, the two was defeated by a close margin. The team saved Marc and exited the dungeon.

The next day, John went to surprise Mr. Larson. The base was finally completed. John tells Larson that this will now be their new place to stay, where everyone can work there. From then until later, John, Pete, and Shirley continues to help other Pokémon in Dyioane, as Team DJohnRio.


	4. DJohnRio Episode 4

**We're Back Together!**

* * *

Flashback: John was being interviewed by the Behavioral Science Department. He was surveyed with questions that can determine his nature. The results could be the possible reason why is he brought to Dyioane. (End)

John is almost close to figuring out the green figure in his dreams. He could hear voices coming from the entity, something like "the Chosen One" and "saving the world". He wasn't able to make sense from it before the dream ends.

He, Pete, and Shirley are starting a new day as a beginner rescue team. They joined with Mr. Larson and Marc on breakfast, then they head out to check what to do at the Town Square.

They became broke after getting supplies for their base, so their experience there has become limited. Items at the Kecleon Shop were expensive, and the Kangaskhan Storage wasn't any helpful yet. The team has become exhausted, when John saw a familiar looking Hawlucha nearby.

It was actually one of John's coworkers and resident DJ, Sully, alias SullyTown. The DJs greeted each other with gladness, for they thought they will never meet again. Sully called two other coworkers he was with, then an Absol and a Scraggy approached. The Absol was Sol, alias AbsolUTE, while the Scraggy was Max, alias Mr. MixMax.

John brought his coworkers back to his base. There, they meet up with Mr. Larson. The Lycanroc greeted them with delight. Sully explained that he and the other two DJs found each other in a Mystery Dungeon. However, they still thought that there is one missing, since it was 5 DJs involved in the plain incident. They were looking for their other coworker, Bryan, alias Bryan the Plusle.

The DJs decided to take a sleepover at John's base. However, their request had gone out of hand. The team were sleepless due to Larson's partying with the three downstairs. After that, the grownups went to sleep noisily, making the ones upstairs get cranky. Even Snivy Marc does not approve it.

The team felt rough the next morning. They went to check the bulletin board nearby the Pelipper's Office. One of the requests shows the name of Bryan the Plusle, stuck at Mt. Steel. John wanted to do this badly, because living with his coworkers is becoming a curse.

John explains it to Larson. He sensed the three DJs getting overjoyed in barbaric ways. Larson gave his team to rescue the Plusle. Meanwhile at Mt. Steel, Bryan is sobbing for being such a coward. He is about to take some money, but there are Elekids and Beldums on his path, ready for attack. Bryan became hopeless.

Luckily, Team DJohnRio arrived. The trio went to clear up the enemies, however, Bryan tried to run away from them. It took a while for John to make him recognize. Bryan did a warm hug afterwards.

The team returned to the base with the Plusle. Bryan apologized for being alone and afraid, and John's coworkers went easy with him. Sully suddenly turned to Mr. Larson that they will part ways. Since Bryan is back, they still need to explore the world and search for possible work. All of the characters greeted goodbye.


	5. DJohnRio Episode 5

**I'm Glad For You!**

* * *

Flashback: John attended a Pokémon contest in Passion University's founding festival. He sent his Shinx for the parlor games, but it was no match for Pete's, a Talonflame that swept up all the victories in the games. John gets a rough loss on that Talonflame. (End)

The team is starting their morning once more. They are going to do their usual routine. This time, they are able to buy from shops with the money they got from completing missions.

They were doing fine when Ned, a Yamask that they've met before, dashes towards them, bumping some objects on the way. He told them that he was able to apply for a job as what they call an Agent of the Spirits.

Ned explained to John what the organization does. He told him that the members have unique powers, along with portal controls and mind manipulation. John remembered the portal that engulfed him, and thought that the Agents have something to do with it, but Ned warned him that the organization is very secretive.

Back at the base, John decided it is time to tell these dreams he was having. As a matter of fact, Pete and Shirley have them too, except that they don't have some of John's details. Marc the Snivy suggests the the Agents were giving more attention to John. The Riolu became confused.

Meanwhile, the Yanma swarm was having a bad time. They were in no luck of finding food, and leader Hardwing curses John for giving this terrible time. It was until Darren and Gerald, who were also John's enemies collided with the swarm. They and Hardwing thought of making a revenge soon to the rescue team at their next destination.

Team DJohnRio were at the entrance of a mystery dungeon called Sinister Woods, waiting for the client. A Shinx arrived. John suddenly recognized the Shinx, as the one he mistaken as his Pokémon. He immediately apologized for that, and the Shinx rolled his eyes. The client was here to locate his lover, who was lost in the very end of this dungeon.

The team and the client explored through the dungeon to find for the missing Pokémon. After going through several floors, they encountered Ned, who was also inside. Ned was taking an entrance examination for apprenticeship of the Agents. His task was to find three Escape Orbs in Sinister Woods, and so far he got two, plus a Blast Seed. Ned and John made an agreement to help each other out on their missions.

Somewhere in the tenth floor, the people around felt something eerie. Suddenly, they were ambushed and surrounded. There was Hardwing, and Gerald and Darren. The enemies are going to get their revenge. The Shinx was left in hiding, and Ned took care of the Escape Orbs. Team DJohnRio was left to battle.

The opposite sides fought. Hardwing and Darren was left from the bad side. Pete and Shirley were too exhausted to fight more. Darren strangled John with his body. Ned thought of sacrificing one of the Escape Orbs to get the team out of this mess, but he realized he has a Blast seed. He threw it to the ground, then a puff of smoke knocked out everyone. However, John is still awake, so he aided everybody to leave the area.

The client found his lover at the last floor of Sinister Woods. He gave John an acceptance to his apology and rewarded him with some money. His lover also rewarded an Escape Orb. When the couple left John gave the orb to Ned. Their connections are going to strengthen further in the future.


	6. DJohnRio Episode 6

**I Can Do Anything!**

* * *

Flashback: John entered his university dorm carrying a box containing a new DJ set. Pete was in the dorm, complaining why had his friend bought that set. John explained that he only worked on music software and he only got the opportunity to experience using the set. In the end, there were ranting from the nearby dorms, all because of John's noisy speakers. (End)

A lone Rotom was wandering through Silent Chasm. He had nothing to do in his whole life but to wander through the whole Dyioane. A gang of Poliwags and Poliwhirls saw the Rotom and decided to make fun of him. This made the Rotom feel more lonely.

Back at Town Central, John was feeling the same thing. He already missed his home. So were his friends, Pete and Shirley. The thing that John missed the most was his part time job. He wished to go back to William's farmhouse and play in his music room. Pete tried to convince John to get over his obsession to EDM. John resists, saying that it was his passion.

That night, everyone was asleep. John was the only one awake. He wished that he could enjoy his old pastime during his stay at this Pokémon world. Soon, he dozed off. Outside, Ned the Yamask was just floating there. He muttered something, mentioning that the Highest is going to give a special gift to John, then he flew away.

The next morning, John woke up and headed downstairs, discovering a peculiar box on the table. It doesn't have a label, so he got curious, then he opened it. Inside was a DJ set, and that gave him hype. Pete and Shirley came to see what's going on, and they have shocked expression. Marc the Snivy, John's proud fan, went to his idol and shared his hype with him.

John went to test out the set. He plugged them to the rest of the equipment, which were also coming from nowhere, then he started playing. Pokémon came to visit the DJohnRio base to know what was happening. Some were curious, and some of them are actually enjoying them. John was having a great time.

After the show, a Heliolisk approached the team and asked for a request to save her friend Rotom. She explained that he was in need for an electronic appliance and thought that he would use John's equipment. The Riolu went to agree, but then D&G appeared. The culprit duo had found a way to put a downfall to team DJohnRio, and that is to register as a rescue team and become competition. John became furious, so the rivals were now created.

The two teams arrived at Silent Chasm, the Rotom's location. D&G went for a head start, so they went in. Before team DJohnRio went to race them, the Heliolisk followed up. She warned them about a Legendary that took the end of the dungeon as its territory. The team noted, then they head inside.

The two teams were on different ways through the dungeon. The D&G were having a little difficulty on getting trough, since they just recently registered. Team DJohnRio's case was much lighter, but they need to be aware of the Legendary that will be awaiting them.

Rotom was at the tenth and last floor. The first team to reach the end was D&G, they wanted to play a little game on him. Little do they know, there was a large bird behind them. Team DJohnRio arrived, and saw the Legendary Zapdos. The bird immediately took the two culprits and flew away, leaving the Rotom behind.

The floating Pokémon approached the remaining team to thank them. He introduced himself as David, and he explained his current situation. John had known that, so he pulled out an audio jack to tell what it meant. David rejoiced, and he wanted to stay in John's electronics. But for now, the team also need to save D&G from the wings of Zapdos.


	7. DJohnRio Episode 7

**Save Our Rivals!**

* * *

Flashback: Darren and Gerald are attempting to scam a bank teller. Their plans were going well at first, but the bank teller has gotten clever. The two scammers were banned from the bank and were sent to prison. Darren hasn't done his job yet, for he wanted to keep his reputation as criminal. (End)

Team DJohnRio went to pack up important items for their trip to Mt. Thunder, where Zapdos was said to be found. Marc and Mr. Larson reminded them with words to stay safe. John didn't let them worry.

The team met with the resident DJs. The four of them had found some ways to earn for a living, and that is a shop for counseling. Sully went for this job so he could analyze better the Pokémon living there. The team bid farewell after.

They had reached the entrance of Mt. Thunder. Pete became shaky, and Shirley tried to snap him out. John took a deep breath, then he heard Ned. The Yamask wanted to join them so that the Agents of the Spirits could verify that they will be okay. John made suspicions on Ned's task.

The four went to explore throughout through the dungeon. Pete is having doubts if they are really going to save the two culprits. John said they had to rescue all the kinds of people, even the bad kind. Ned nods aggressively. Everyone sees him. It feels like Ned is needing something.

Meanwhile, at the summit of the dungeon, the D&G are stuck by a pile of rocks with the legendary bird. Darren murmurs complaints about Zapdos trapping them, and Gerald attempts to comfort him. Darren called the bird names, so he got hit by a lighting bolt, knocking him out.

Ned and the team reached the peak floors of the dungeon. Pete rants at the way they called three floors of this mountain as a peak. John sat down and decided that it's time to get prepared for overcoming the legendary. The team sorted the items in their toolbox, separating those that are needed from those that aren't. They sighed, because they are planning these stuff from something that could cost their lives.

Darren tries to slither up the pile of rocks. He had many failed attempts. Gerald tried to convince him to just wait for any rescuers that could come. Darren shouted on him, as a fully pledged criminal, he must be able to escape this place by his own. At the moment Gerald was supposed to cut him out, the two were suddenly teleported out of the pile.

Zapdos had brought the two outside the trap, because he wanted to let them see that there's a team that can save them. The team leader, John, told the bird to let them go, yet Zapdos won't release them unless they could pass through him. Team DJohnRio prepared, hoping that the proper use of their items could be helpful.

The fight was very intense for the team. They were able to avoid using any Reviver Seeds, although they've wasted a massive amounts if scarves and Oran Berries. Zapdos was a very tough opponent, but after some difficulties, they finally won.

Zapdos let the two culprits go, then he left. Darren got disappointed, since he got assistance from the team when he didn't want to. John spoke to him, saying that staying in this world is a good chance to change. Dumbstruck, Darren ran away, bringing Gerald. Ned confronted the team and apologized for being so fussy today. He just wanted to tell something good, and that is a Xatu somewhere could answer most of John's unanswered questions. John was relieved, for he could finally know what he needed to know.


	8. DJohnRio Episode 8

* * *

Flashback: Two freshmen, John and Pete, were checking out their new dorm. Pete wonders who was the third person that they will be sharing the dorm with. Suddenly, a girl entered. She has the name of Shirley. Pete goes dirty talk on her, but then received a punch in the face. John could conclude she is a tough woman. (End)

Team DJohnRio was doing a rescue mission. There was only an enemy left before they could reach their client. Shirley went to throw an Iron Thorn, but Pete was supposed to use Razor Leaf. He was instead hit by the thorn. Shirley approached the Rowlet, while John was left to finish the enemy. Pete felt lovestruck when seeing the Fennekin that was lifting him.

After finishing the mission, the team was back at the base. Pete went to talk with John privately. He shared to him that something weird was going on in his insides whenever he gets closer to Shirley. He also noticed that she was becoming less furious on him. She hasn't hit him yet for the past week. John advised to talk to her more, and maybe a band could link them together. Pete thought to go for it.

Outside, Pete approached Shirley. The two talked about their hobbies and similarities. Shirley pretended to be difficult to seduce, but Pete could tell that. The conversation ended when the two agreed to go for an outing, but they don't know where to do it.

John called for an announcement. Pete, Shirley, and Marc were the attendees. John told that it was time for them to visit Xatu for answers. He asked Ned and other Pokémon for details, and concluded that the bird was located at the top of the dungeon called Grand Canyon, called the Hill of the Ancients. Marc complained about them leaving to another dungeon again. Meanwhile, Pete and Shirley looked at each other, because they know where they could do the outing now.

As the trio went through the dungeon, Pete and Shirley tried to find enjoyment. A montage of this was happening. John is confused and has no clue to whats going on between them.

Halfway through the dungeon, the two were walking through the canyon paths, when an enemy split them up. Pete went furious, and defeated the enemy in a flash. He became out of mood. Shirley tried to enlighten him, but she only received another dirty talk. She gave him a slap from her tail.

John now knew what his friends were doing. He approached Pete, who was feeling down. John told him that he was going through her too quickly, and getting a relationship takes a long process. Shirley deserves time to examine him, and she had looked his bad side too early. Pete and Shirley became slightly distant, and getting through the dungeon floors had gotten slower.

The Team reached the end of the dungeon. While John goes to confront Xatu, Pete decided to do a talk with Shirley. The Fennekin tried to avoid her, bot she didn't when the Rowlet apologized for what he did. He confessed his feelings to her, then he wished if they had their bond continue, he will protect her at all times. Shirley accepted his words.

Meanwhile, John was listening to Xatu's visions. The bird knows that they were humans transported to this world, and it's because of a great tragedy that would happen soon. He also told that he is linked to all the dangerous occurrences that was all over Dyioane. John got afraid, but Xatu told to not worry, because he was transported here for a good reason. After the talk, John called his team to leave.

The team discussed about what happened today back at the base. Pete and Shirley shared their things to John, while he share his own things to them. Outside, Yanmega Hardwing overheads about the fact that they are humans, then he thought that he could make good use of it.


	9. DJohnRio Episode 9

**We Got Accused!**

* * *

John felt tired. He was sleepless after thinking of Xatu's words about him linked to the disasters. Him, Pete and Shirley went to take some breakfast. Marc the Snivy asks the team about their travels through the Grand Canyon. Meanwhile, there were noise outside, and the got curious and checked it out.

The townspeople of Town Central were gathered in a circle. At the middle was an Inteleon carrying an Abra. Team DJohnRio didn't recognize the two from this town, but the Pokémon chanted their names, Snipe and Ben of Team Finer, one of the top rescue duos of Dyioane. They visited this place to enjoy and adore the town's culture.

Snipe shared a story that he acquired from his journeys. It was the legend of the Ninetales. He narrated them in good detail so the listeners can get interested to the tale. John got caught up on the story, by the fact that it involves a human and betrayal.

Meanwhile, behind some bushes, there was D&G, with the Yanmega named Hardwing. Darren was feeling disturbed from Snipe's story, and his partner knows why. The Bug-Type thought of framing the leader of DJohnRio using the facts he found about him, and the legend. Darren likes to move on from that tale, so he agreed with the idea.

Night falls again. John is having the same dream he had since he was here. The mysterious green figure was finally distinguished. John was surprised that it was a Gardevoir, that he woke up before he could ask her.

John explained his dreams to his two friends the next morning. It is odd to find a Gardevoir trying to intrude his sleep. John wondered if she was the one who was left by the foolish Pokémon trainer in the legend of the Ninetales. While the three were in deep thinking there was a swarm of Yanmas heading to the main area of the town. They immediately headed out.

The townspeople were gathered again, including Sully the Hawlucha and his fellow resident DJs, and Team Finer. The ones in the middle this time is Darren, Gerald, and Hardwing, which shocked John. The three troublemakers was announcing to everyone, that they confirmed that the Legend of the Ninetales was true. Snipe didn't get convinced, while Sully questions their assumption. Hardwing explained that Team D&G were saved by the human in the story, and he confirmed that human through their talk about Xatu. Everyone were now asking who. It becomes a twist, that Darren had pointed the confirmation to DJohnRio.

John could not process the blame. Snipe interrupted and asked for proof. John immediately pointed back to Darren as the human in the story, but Hardwing defended that he was friends with him for a long time. Unfortunately, Snipe concluded to eliminate the human, for he is also the one that put Dyioane in danger. John still wanted to say something, but he remembered his dream. He just made his team go back to base.

Pete complained why John had not said anything and not save himself from the accusation. John said he could not conflict his words to the Gardevoir's appearance. Shirley felt that they lost hope and they could die with questions unanswered. John told her to not think of that, for there are other ways to lift the false blames. Team Finer arrived, and Snipe was going to end them. However, Ben stopped him, because he sensed something wrong. Snipe instead gave one day to prepare and leave before he hunts them down.

After preparing overnight, Team DJohnRio were visited be a lot of people to say their goodbyes. There were the Togepi Triplets, the Shinx couple, David the Rotom, and even Ned. Mr. Larson and the resident DJs blessed them to stay safe, and Ned wishes them good luck. Marc had to convince them to let him join, because he doesn't want to be left and receive news that they died. It was the part of the adventure, where Team DJohnRio had to be travelling as fugitives.


	10. DJohnRio Episode 10

**Got To Run Away!**

* * *

John, Marc, Shirley, and Pete were fleeing. An angry mob was chasing them through different terrains. Pete can't keep up, so Marc had to drag him with his vines. The fugitives came across an entrance of a cave. The mob weren't far away, so they needed to get inside.

It so happened to be that the cave was a mystery dungeon, so it isn't really safe to rest there. Pete scolded John to think twice before entering Lapis Cave. He was mostly disappointed by the fact that he dragged his own team to a mess in the first place. John told him that he already explained why it had happened, and the priority is that everyone here should be considered alright. Pete looked at Shirley and Marc, wearing fear in their faces. He had to agree with his friend.

The team explored the rest of the dungeon. They found it easy to pass. They were able to gather important items in the dungeon, needed for their upcoming travels. It also means that they still need to keep their pace fast against the Pokémon their avoiding.

When they exited the Lapis Cave, Pete did a sound check to tell how far are they from the mob. They immediately checked their items and distributed some to those that would benefit from them. After that, they headed to the next dungeon, which is Mt. Blaze.

A one group leaves, another group enters. The chasers stopped going on their path, for the next dungeon they will be going is slightly more dangerous. Professional rescue teams could get pass through it easily. Team Finer decided to be the duo to follow Team DJohnRio. Darren also wanted to volunteer, and it took a while for Snipe to let him come as well. Nearby, three figures were hiding.

John and his company were at disadvantage, due to the conditions and high temperature of the mountain. Pete and Marc needed to protect each other from the scorching heat. The team reached a checkpoint. John dealt with the two Grass-types and aided them with Max Elixirs and several berries. They went to camp here for the night.

The moon was illuminating brightly. John taps to the beat on different surfaces to soothe the mood of their surroundings. Marc tried to imitate, but just cannot. Pete and Shirley cuddled each other, and talked privately. Shirley wonders what would happen if they stay here forever. Pete then answered, that they will try to explore the whole world of Dyioane as much as possible, but he also told her to not worry and leave this place as soon as possible.

The team continued through the summit of Mt. Blaze, when a voice halted them. A Moltres appeared from a pool of lava close by. He blamed them for disturbing his slumber. John defended that he was only passing by and was being chased. The Moltres didn't believe at once, so he called them into a battle.

The team wasted half of their toolbox just only through the fight. Pete and Marc, who were at disadvantage, only aided with the items. Moltres loses his HP, until he got tired and was convinced to stop. He believed John, but he also seem to familiarize him. John was curious, but that wasn't too important.

After fleeing Mt. Blaze, the team went a long distance, before setting another camp. They looked at the scenery of the dungeon far away. John hoped that on their journey, they could find actual proof that he was not in the legend of the Ninetales. This has become his main objective. His friends went to support him on the way.


	11. DJohnRio Episode 11

**Prove Our Innocence!**

* * *

Team DJohnRio had traveled so for. The environment was getting colder and colder as they walk. Shirley was the one who was usually asked to warm them. Somehow, John felt that there are some Pokémon that were following them. This alarmed them to keep going, and made them enter Frosty Forest, a mystery dungeon.

They had known this. It was a hassle to pass through the delicate conditions of the forest. The Pokémon trying to harass them isn't much of a problem, but the severity of the snow due to the natural disasters are making them slow down. John was afraid. If he couldn't figure out why is he linked with this, then Dyioane would end up being chaotic.

When the snow cleared out, the team set up camp. John is still bothered by the presence of possible stalkers. There was a noise from the trees, and all of them prepared to launch their attack to the source. Turns out, the Pokémon behind the trees were the ones they were familiar with. There was Mr. Larson, the Lycanroc, and there were two of the resident DJs, Sully and Sol. The three wanted to join John's company since they had traveled so far that the journey is going to be too dangerous for them. Bryan needed to be left behind to be aided by Max.

The seven continued through the forest, until they reached the ending. Suddenly a legendary bird, Articuno, halted them, saying that they should not pass through their territory without a fight. John had no time for this, they were running for their lives. Articuno just ignored and went for an attack.

Team DJohnRio had no choice but to fight back. They had used the items and their toolbox are becoming empty. The bird isn't getting convinced. But before he ends the team, Sol stood out. He explains the current condition of John's team, and that his intention is to figure out his relation to the natural disturbances. Articuno, knowing that his dungeon is losing its balance, decided to let them go, but making them promise to fix his dungeon.

The gang had nowhere to go yet. They were walking though an empty path, sharing their moments in Dyioane to each other. While no one's noticing, John felt dizzy. He suddenly got a vision from the mysterious Gardevoir. She introduced herself as Lily, she went to say that the Ninetales from the legend is in Mt. Freeze. After the vision, everybody was looking at him. John immediately told what happened, and they had to agree with him.

The difficulty of going through this steep dungeon is slightly more challenging. The snow is just as intense, but the slopes of the mountain is hard to trek. It took a while to reach the peak, and it didn't seem there wasn't any sign of the Ninetales. Unfortunately, Team Finer and D&G arrived.

Darren proclaimed it's time that DJohnRio is no more. John told him that it isn't him who is responsible for everything. The two opposing teams prepared some attacks to intimidate, so the other seven had to prepare their own attacks as well. Before the fight even began, a Ninetales appeared and stopped them.

The Ninetales briefly explained that John isn't the human that he attempted to curse. He couldn't remember who the actual human is, but it is certain that it is not John. The friends were relieved, and Team Finer felt apologetic. At the next moment, the humans started to confess who they actually are one by one, leaving Snipe, Adam, and the Ninetales dumbfounded.

Back at Town Central, Bryan and Max were chatting. Bryan felt hopeless that John could be guilty. Max cannot think of a way to convince him, but at that moment, Team DJohnRio returned. Marquez Larson told the two DJs about what happened, and they became joyful. News suddenly spread out by the Pelipper. It's time for the rescue team to go back to their regular routine.


	12. DJohnRIo Episode 12

**Why Should I Punish?**

* * *

Flashback: John prepares his stuff to bring to DJFest. Pete came to him, having doubts to join him. His moral decisions isn't acting up. John kept convincing, saying that the event will be the best thing he will ever experience. Pete thought the he would rather join him, escape somewhere else in Los Angeles to enjoy other things. (End)

The team of DJohnRio went back to their usual duty of accepting rescue jobs. The townspeople apologized for their mistake every time they saw them. Suddenly, an earthquake happened, and it shocked everyone. Snipe shared that he had felt this for the last few weeks. 

He concluded that the phenomenon is linked to the Legendary Gruodon. Therefore, he announced to the whole Town Central, that he and Adam are going to explore the depths of Dyioane to negotiate him. Team Snipe immediately left after the announcing. Shirley worries about the duo's decision. Pete agreed with her.

Later, a Mimikyu shyly approached the team. First, she adored their works. Then, she suddenly asked to look at her request at the board. She cringed, so she ran away. The team was confused with her. They checked out the bulletin board to find her request. It contained the title "Please Punish a Bunch of Aipoms".

John questioned who writes that kind of request. The Mimikyu returned, then explained that the Aipoms had been stealing her berries that she considered as meals. John gradually accepted it. When the Mimikyu left, he shared that he planned of doing it tomorrow. His was having trouble making a decision, for he isn't fit to punish people. Pete told him that he would rather not join the negotiation with the Aipoms, and go somewhere else. John felt déjà vu on that.

It was another night. Lily the Gardevoir went to speak on John's dreams. She told him about a role. It is the role that John has, which is why he was sent to Dyioane. John asked her for more information. But before Lily was able to give them, an earthquake occurred, interrupting her link and waking John up.

There were some noises nearby the team base. Sully and Max, the resident DJ came by, and told what was going on. It is believed that there hasn't been word from Team Finer recently. They recruited members from great rescue teams to check on them. Now the three are all worried. Sully convinced them not to panic, because gathering rescue team members is an effort.

Team DJohnRio arrived at Uproar Forest, the mystery dungeon where the Aipom group was said to be living. John is simply going to do the mission, so that they could gust get over with. He's still not sure what to punish over them. The team now explored the surroundings of the forest.

Meanwhile, the Aipom gang was hanging out at the dungeon's end. They were eating only a few berries, but they felt they need some more. They're starting to get bored and hungry, so their leader Gunther insisted to get some more. At his word, the team arrived.

John warned them to stop stealing food but other people. Gunther defended that he's only stealing a few, and he also picks from the forest's trees. The two felt that they're not properly doing their jobs. They agreed to just have a fight to be considered a punishment for the group of, and Pete and the Aipoms like that. The team defeated them in an instant.

Team DJohnRio returned to the Mimikyu for their reward. The disguise gave them a peeled chestnut, which is not much to celebrate. Suddenly, the Aipom group was following them, and Gunther is fascinated by that chestnut. John thought of an idea. Since their base is slightly needing an upgrade, he asked them for help in improving it. Gunther agreed, so they went in good terms.


	13. DJohnRio Episode 13

**We Are an Amazing Team**

* * *

Flashback: A gang of students with Bagons are making a commotion in Passion University's fair. John and his two friends went to deal with them. The bullies teased that he is going to be beaten up once more, but John said it ain't going to happen. Pete did a strange action, which triggered some Bagons to run wild. The higher professors took the gang and the Bagons away, and John offered everybody in the scene to witness his mixing tonight. (End)

DJohnRio is blasting out sound this afternoon by his freshly upgraded base. Some of the townspeople are there to feel his music. While everyone's busy partying, an earthquake suddenly happened, making his equipment fall off. David the Rotom was living in his DJ set, and he was disturbed. This made John wonder if Team Finer is still being saved.

However, they could not be saved. The chosen Pokémon to rescue them returned, with terrible wounds. They could not retrieve Team Finer from the hands of Gruodon. The duo is still in danger. Darren and Gerald appeared, to tell them that there are no more hope to save them now, until John enters the scene.

He went to convince everyone to not lose hope yet. There are optimal ways to save Team Finer that they don't know yet. He and his team volunteered to deal with Gruodon. Darren tried to halt them just because they are still too inexperienced, but it seemed that it's too late, for everyone agreed with the team.

The night before the journey to Magma Cavern, John encountered the familiar dream. However, it appears that his friend Ned was also here. John was questioning, but Lily came and revealed to him, that she was the head of the Agents of the Spirits. Ned was guiding him all along. Anyways, the role that John had is also going to be revealed soon after the mission will be accomplished.

The next morning, Team DJohnRio did some preparations. They went to seek advice from the resident DJs, Marquez Larson, and other people that they interacted with. John said inspiring words to his two friends, then shouted out a chant to promote the team.

The Magma Cavern was a very deep dungeon. As the team gets deeper, the place gets hotter. More and more magma flows the paths rooms as they go through this dungeon. Again, they're at disadvantage, especially Pete, and the conditions are slightly worse. The team tried their best to not faint from the heat.

Soon, when they reached the depths of Magma Cavern, they saw a Pokémon lying at the heating ground. It was Adam, the Abra of Team Finer. They immediately gave him support. When Adam was at full consciousness, he told them that Gruodon was still beating up Snipe. His negotiations are backfiring. The team needs to act quick, so they went deeper to find him.

At the very end, there was the Inteleon, also on the floor. But before they reached him, he disappeared, and Gruodon showed himself. It's about time. Team DJohnRio battled him. He was very powerful, his moves are difficult to handle. This tires them a lot. Thankfully, the team was able to knock them out.

The whole Town Central is waiting. Later, Marc the Snivy noticed the the two rescue teams are returning. Everyone rejoiced. Snipe was happy to see them all, then he turned to John and his amazing team to thank them. He declared them to the townspeople, that they had done better than any rescue team, even team Finer, despite those negative rumors that hinder them.

The celebration suddenly got interrupted, when Xatu linked his telepathy to everyone, to tell that the time has come. A falling star is going to put a dangerous disaster to Dyioane. He then called for John, requesting him to go above the skies and beg the Rayquaza to eliminate the star. He should do this tomorrow, where he should go to the Hill of the Ancients to be teleported to there.


	14. DJohnRio Episode 14

**We Became Heroes!**

* * *

DJohnRio had another dream, where Ned and Lily called to him. It was time, that the Gardevoir revealed to him the role. It was being the hero, and to save Dyioane from the falling star means to fulfill that role. She explains the meteor that appears in every connection of his dream. If it was destroyed, then he and all the other humans can return back to Earth. John greatly thanked her for all those information, then he witnessed the meteor approaching for one last time.

The rescue team prepared for the upcoming journey to stop the falling star from crashing. When they left the base, all the townspeople of Town Central greeted them. The Togepi triplets were joyfully cheering. David the Rotom made small sparks. Gunther the Aipom and a Mimikyu waved their tails. The Shinx couple cheered then cuddled. It is a fact that Team DJohnRio have many supporters.

At the Hill of the Ancients, Xatu and Team Finer were waiting. The team arrived, ready to go. Snipe explained that Xatu is preparing a teleport gem to Sky Tower, where they will confront Rayquaza at the top. He begged to John that they would stop the falling star as soon as possible. John promised. The teleport gem has been completed, so the team got themselves ready, then they disappeared.

The three arrived at a cloudy space. Pete was satisfied at that soaring tower nearby, and its comfortable texture. John called, then he shared his dream last night, including the fact that they will come home after the mission. Shirley rejoiced, then she suddenly snuggled Pete, making him blush. The team entered the tower.

The dungeon had many floors. There are fascinating Pokémon roaming and living there. They were just as hostile as those in any other mystery dungeon, but battling them feels like a fresh experience. It is called Sky Tower for obvious reasons, but the team thought that it should have a better name.

However, as they progress, climbing up the tower keeps getting harder. Floors are getting more complex. Pokémon becomes harder to take out. The team had to rely on the soft walls of the dungeon, and needed to make strategies on finding the set of stairs in floors with familiar layouts.

It was a tough time for them to scale the top floors, but they managed to finally reach the highest one. Pete felt nauseous when he tried to look down the bottom. John saw Rayquaza just floating in front of him. He nervously stepped in, then called for the Legendary. He explained about the current situation that Dyioane is facing. Rayquaza didn't believe him, so he aggressively went to take them out.

Team DJohnRio went through it's most difficult battle with a Legendary yet. Both sides are becoming exhausted. Rayquaza denied to give up, but then there was shaking. Everyone couldn't understand why should there be earthquakes happening in the sky, until Shirley asked Rayquaza to look up. The meteor is closing in. The Legendary told John's team to stand back, then he blasted the meteor with his Solar Beam.

John felt that he was in a coma, lost in an empty world. It faded away when someone woke him up. He sees Mr. Larson, then finds himself back at the Hill of the Ancients, with Pete and Shirley. He could also see Marc, The resident DJs, Teams Finer and D&G, Ned, and Xatu. Snipe told John that the falling star is now gone, and Dyioane is saved. Everyone rejoiced, and they felt it's the best moment of their lives.

A green light suddenly shone nearby. It caught everyone's attention, especially John's. Lily surprisingly emerged, then told the Riolu that it was time for departure. The other humans got shocked a bit, Snipe got confused, and Ned felt gloomy. John faced them, and told that he and his fellow humans are going to return to their home planet. The non humans said their last goodbyes, while the humans went to glow, and they disappear after.

John woke up in a hospital room. He checked himself, then was glad to see his own human body. He felt lightheaded, but it seemed that his memory had restored. The nurse came, telling that him and 10 more people were found lying on a field, but on healthy conditions. John asked where he was, and the nurse answered Los Angeles. He thought the they could still make it for DJFest.

The event was crowded with lots of people, including some famous EDM artists. Pete thought of running off, but Shirley snatched him to put him into dance. SullyTown teaches Marc how to use a DJ set. Meanwhile, Larson met with John after his session, to give him a gift that was hidden inside a Pokéball. It was a Riolu.


End file.
